The Journey
by Monsono
Summary: This story is really good. No fan service here. ;; It's an interpretive writing assignment I did at school. It was really hard to pick what the genres would be...
1. Someone in my House

I was on my bed, playing my Nintendo DS. The sunlight streamed through the window of my bedroom. It was late afternoon and I was home alone. My eyes were fixed on the DS screen as my toes wiggled under the covers of my bed sheets. Suddenly, I heard a soft, female voice call out my name and then say, "It is time to take your journey." I jumped at the voice and looked around the room to make sure there wasn't any stalker nearby. I gulped and said, "Hello?" My voice echoed around the room. Reassured that it was only my imagination, I went back to my game. A few minutes later, the same voice came again. "Listen to me!" It was sharper this time. I felt like my heart would leap right out of my chest. Was there someone in the house? My mouth went dry as I pulled off my blankets and stepped up to my door. I felt myself tremble with fear all over. What if the person was right outside my door? Maybe I should call the police? I decided to check the house first to make sure I wasn't going mental. I nervously laid my hand on the cold doorknob and twisted it slowly. I peeked through the crack I had made. There was just the darkness of the hallway, nothing else. I was still paranoid about someone being in my home, so I opened the door wider.

I felt a cool breeze coming down the hallway. _That's strange. _I thought as I crept on forward. I turned a corner and saw that my front door was open. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what probably just happened. I walked down the stairs and went through my front door. I didn't bother to put any shoes on.

It was warm outside and cloudy. Very peculiar because I could have sworn it was sunny just a few minutes ago. What kind of ominous force is out there? Was someone watching me? Where the sidewalk in the front of our house used to be, was a forest. _Where did this come from?_ I thought. The place looked more like a swamp. There were countless amounts of willow trees. Their longs strands of leaves swayed with the gentle breeze as well as the cattails that dotted the water banks. I heard the splash of the water lapping against the shore. The place was definitely a swamp, but there was no fog. Usually, swamps are portrayed as being foggy. I smelled a strange smell that made my nose sting. I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Then, a beautiful blue butterfly flitted past my face and towards what looked like a path.

**This is an interpretive writing assignment I did for school. Lol, I love this story. ^^**

**REVIEW OR ELSE**


	2. Something Forces Me

The path was a narrow boardwalk. There was thick rope railing that connected to a post every few feet. It was like a bridge that goes over a body of water. The path looked weak. It probably wouldn't handle my weight. The path continued on into the trees and then took a sharp turn to the right. From there, I couldn't see anymore of it.

I took a couple steps forward and took one back. The forest intrigued me, but I was afraid to go in alone. I started considering the fact that I could go back inside and ask my dad to go with me later. I liked that better, so I started to turn around.

Something stopped me halfway and turned me back to face the forest. I felt a lump in my throat. _What's going on?!_ I thought as my eyes widened. I tried turning back again, but the same force pushed me forward. My bare feet skidded in the dirt as I pushed the other way. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth, no voice was heard. I rebelled against the force. It pushed me onto the wooden path. I wasn't going to give up. I thrashed about and kicked. It wasn't working. As the force pushed me, I felt a shot of pain from my ankles. I stopped rebelling immediately and went with the force. I wouldn't hurt myself to that extreme.

It wasn't long before the strange force and I approached the sharp bend. I turned the corner of the path and then the force stopped pushing me. I whipped around to see who was behind me, but no one was there. There was only the swamp around me and the quiet splash of the water. The turn of the path that used to be behind me was gone. It was as if the swamp had engulfed me whole. A feeling of panic swept over me and my mouth still felt dry. I just couldn't grasp what was going on. It had to be a dream! Tears welled up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with my shirt sleeve. I turned back around to face the path ahead. My feet throbbed from the recent struggle. There was nothing I could do about it. Something inside of me regretted even coming outside in the first place. I had a desire to turn back, but I knew there was only one direction out of this forsaken place. I narrowed my eyes on the path ahead and continued on.

**This chapter really scares me. O_o The interpretation of it. Details pwn!!**

**REVIEW OR ELSE**


	3. House of Death

It felt like forever until I finally saw something other than willow trees ahead of me. I saw a clearing just down the faded board path. I emerged from the tree line and stepped onto a gravel path. I squinted from the sudden light as I cautiously walked forward.

A distance away, I saw a house atop a small hill. A white picket fence circled around the base of the hill. The fence looked friendly. It looked inviting with its petite size. The wood looked new and fresh. The entire lawn was dead and slightly brown. Compared to the fence, the lawn looked pathetic. Nothing was on the lawn, only the dirt and grass. I scowled. Is today opposite day or something? How is it possible to have a perfect fence and a not so perfect lawn? I pulled away from the thoughts as my gaze focused more on the house.

The house itself looked like it burned down and barely survived from collapsing. It was downright old, rundown, and ugly. There was an eerie feeling to it. The house was deathly quiet like no one had lived there for a long time. Then I noticed something very different. The entire swamp had fell silent, even the breeze stopped. It was as if time itself had stopped for this very moment. I was unsure about everything this house had to offer. Everything put together was uninviting. The whole atmosphere made me feel this way. I walked up to the small gate. I hesitated before I opened it. The place was half good, half evil. I didn't know what to expect.

I opened the gate and approached the house. I was so scared, but I felt like I had to go inside. I opened the door. The first room I saw was probably the living room. It looked like a tornado had recently come through here. Furniture was knocked down on the ground and debris was all over the floor. Something caught my eye, a black cat. It was sitting on a chair at the other side of the room. Its green eyes glinted as it glared back at me. I held my breath, the eyes looked like the eyes my pet cat has. The black cat hissed and jumped off the chair. Its tail stuck straight up in the air as it ran off to somewhere I didn't know. There was no life in the house, but a cat lived here. It scared me because if a pet lived here, then where's the family?

A new thing had caught my attention. A light was coming from the room to my right. I walked in to the room. This looked like the kitchen. I was completely taken by surprise. The kitchen looked like the complete opposite of what it should have been compared to the rest of the house. It looked perfect. The table was set and everything was tidy and dandy. I twisted my face in confusion. Why was the room so different from the rest of the house? A realization hit me. This place was wrong. I didn't know why, but I had to get out of this place. I grew more and more terrified. The whole place had an atmosphere of death to it. I whimpered and closed my eyes tight. _Run away._ I thought. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I dashed down the hill and past the friendly white picket fence. I did not close the gate and neither did I look back.

**I actually imagined this stuff. =3 I've got one word for this Chapter: creepy.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE**


	4. Silence

Before I could get back into the swamp, I saw something sitting in the middle of the path. It was an owl and it stared at me with unmoving eyes. I was happy to see an owl at first, but the intense look stopped me a few feet from it. The owl was a great horned owl and had unnatural green eyes. The fear that used to cling to me was instantly gone. The owl looked so cute. I couldn't resist going up and petting it. My fingers gently touched its wing. The feathers felt so smooth and soft. As I petted it, the owl did nothing. I pulled my hand away as the owl waddled and turned its back to me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Why was the owl ignoring me? I haven't done anything wrong. The owl remained silent as I slowly reached out again to pet it. The bird hopped forward, just out of my reach.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I demanded. _Animals can't talk!_ I told myself, but for some reason, my mind said one thing and my body did another.

The owl didn't answer. _Why doesn't it like me? _I thought as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "What's your name?" I whispered. Again, the owl did not answer. I started to grow frustrated. Why was the owl there in the first place? What does it want from me? All sorts of questions popped up in my head. I couldn't put the pieces together.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked. The owl shook itself and ruffled up its feathers. I took that as a no. I could not understand why the owl looked at me that way and then gives me the cold shoulder. I sank to my knees and just gazed at the owl. We both sat there for some time. The silence dragged on for what seemed like an eternity.

**Yet another creepy chapter. *sigh* I loves owls! ^^**

**REVIEW OR ELSE**


	5. Chapter 5: Chase

To my surprise, the tiny owl lifted its wings and effortlessly flew off the ground. I stared in awe as the owl started flying away and into the looming swamp. I managed to shake myself out of my reverie and get up to chase after the owl. _Is he trying to tell me something? _I thought. It was the only logical answer I could think of at the moment. The darkness of the swamp swallowed me again as I kept up my pursuit of the owl.

As I approached a shallow bend, I felt my legs falter from under me and I fell to the ground. My face hit the wood hard. The sound of the owl's wings was rapidly disappearing. A rush of adrenaline coursed through me and I quickly got up. That bird knew something I didn't and I wanted to know. _Run! _I yelled at myself in my mind. I staggered a few steps before I regained my pace. _The owl can't be too far behind. _I thought as the sound of my bare feet thudding on the wood rang in my ears. The pain in my leg was agonizing, but the owl was more important to me. My mouth tasted like salt. I spat the saliva out and into the murky water. After a few minutes, I saw a fork in the path just ahead of me. I could have sworn this was the same path I had taken towards the house. I couldn't remember a fork in the path being here. I caught a glimpse of the owl just as it disappeared somewhere on the left path. I turned left, still running to catch up.

My breathing became labored. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Fortunately, I saw a change in direction I was taking. Just a bit away, the path turned to gravel and went sharply uphill. I stopped right where the slope started and looked up. The swamp stopped from where I was and the sky wasn't sunny; it was cloudy. The climb wasn't that high, so I figured I could brave it. I got onto my hands and knees as I fixed my eyes at the end ahead. _You can do this._ I told myself as I crawled upwards. My heart beat so hard that the whole world probably could have heard it. As the end came into view, I saw the same owl perching on the very edge. I caught my breath as I slowly approached. The owl took off again and dived straight down. I gasped and crawled even faster. I peered over the edge and my stomach flip-flopped. A huge drop went all the way down. Water splashed up against the rocks at the bottom. My eyes moved up to look at the horizon. What I saw was unexpected.

A vast ocean went out for miles as far as I could see. Everything confused me. The owl was gone, the weather suddenly changed again, and when did swamps ends at cliffs? "Where are you!?" I yelled, half hoping the owl would come back. I sighed and examined my surroundings a little more. Off to my right, was a sandy shore not the far down from the cliff. Sitting in the sand, was a small rowboat. It was brown and looked pretty new. I had a feeling that there was no where else to go, so I sat up and scooted to the edge facing the shoreline.

I slowly made my way down. Each boulder was fairly easy to grasp to. Finally, I reached the bottom. My feet landed on the warm sand. I wiggled my toes and felt the sand in between them. I looked back out at the blue ocean. It beckoned me to go forward. I looked back at the rowboat. This was going to be my vessel through the ocean. I climbed into the boat and pushed it out into the water. I kept pushing until the boat freely rocked back and forth, unrestrained from the sandy bottom. I had no idea where I was going and what I was going to do after that. I fixed the oars into placed and rowed.

I rowed for a very long time. I stopped when the cliff was only a hazy dot behind me. I was completely exhausted. My arms ached and I felt so lonely. The owl was no where to be seen. I sighed heavily as I laid down in the boat. I was so tired. Maybe I could sleep for just a minute. _Just a minute… _I thought sleepily. I yawned and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see a blue ceiling. "What?" I said out loud. I sat up and looked around. It was my room. Why was I in my room? Wasn't I in the boat? I couldn't understand what had just happened. Was everything I saw a dream? It had to be. I stayed silent as I stared out the window. The sidewalk was there, no swamp. I smiled a little. The dream seemed almost too real. The voice called me for this journey, I saw the house with death, I met the silent owl, rowed out into an ocean, and I wake up back in my house. None of it made sense to me. More questions arose in my head about the journey. I felt that my eyes have been opened more to the world around me. I still wished the owl would have said something to me.

Then I noticed something. A stuffed animal was sitting on top of my TV along with the others that crowded it. The stuffed animal looked exactly like the owl I had saw in my "dream." It stared back at me with the same, intense eyes. I had to be hallucinating. I pulled up my warm blankets and hid under them. Maybe I should sleep for just a few more minutes.

**I love the last sentence. It really goes with something else earlier in the chapter.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE**


End file.
